


I love you

by Anonymous



Category: Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, I just started writing smut and couldn't stop. They just wanted to keep fucking., M/M, Marathon Sex, Mating Cycles/In Heat, No; I will not apologize for this, Oral Sex, beta moomin, omega snufkin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 15:12:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19087591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Snufkin asks Moomin if he wants to tag along during his heat. Moomin, the love-struck oaf, obviously says yes.Hey eveyrone welcome to the obligatory ABO Moomin fic that the fandom hasn't received yet. I've seen some people post heat fics but not under the ABO dynamic tag so I had to fill my need.





	I love you

**Author's Note:**

> No regrets we have abo sex like men. 
> 
> Also yeah, I based the Moomin and Snufkin in this fic off of comic Moomin and Snufkin because baldkin deserves love.

"Let me get this straight," Moomintroll begins, staring at the tramp who's packing up his campsite before him. "You want me to accompany you while you're in heat?" Snufkin nods and Moomintroll kneads his paws together nervously, "But I'm a beta! Don't you... y'know... need an alpha to... knot you?" He asks, feeling himself grow flustered at the words.  
  
If he's being honest with himself, the idea of any alpha claming Snufkin and knotting him rubs Moomin the wrong way.  
  
"Not entirely," Snufkin replies just as he's finished rolling up his tent. He hooks it to his bag and then pulls it over his shoulders before turning back to the troll. "You don't have to come if it makes you uncomfortable," He says. Moomin almost envies the calm and collected tone Snufkin manages to keep.  
  
"No, I want to!" Moomin cries, waving his paws frantically before him. "It's just not something I'd ever thought of you asking of me! I- I'll be right back, let me pack!"  
  
Snufkin chuckles but doesn't say anymore, letting Moomin run along back to Moominhouse to begin packing. Moomin was the only person he'd ever want to spend his heats with, for the troll was the only person who knew him well enough to understand how to deal with him during them.  
  
Oh, oh! What would he need? Quilts and blankets and sheets and pillows so Snufkin could nest, of course. Could he fit all of them into his bag? Probably not, but he'd try anyway. Moomin found himself shaking with so much excitement that almost all the items were folded poorly, but he didn't care.  
  
Moominmamma stops Moomin just as he's about to rush out the door with the clearing of her throat. Moomin pauses to glance at her, bouncing with nerves and waiting for her to speak. "I'll be with Snufkin for the week!" He says quickly, feeling his skin burn with embarrassment. How was he to explain that he'd be spending the week with Snufkin while the mumrik rode out his heat?  
  
"Is that so?" Moominmamma asks, already pulling a couple of canteens from the cupboard and grabbing a few apples off of the counter before handing them to her son. "Omegas can get quite thirsty during their heats, so make sure the both of you stay hydrated. You'll have to be the one to keep an eye on him. Make sure he eats at least one meal and one snack a day. as well."  
  
"How did you-" Moomin chokes on a breath, his skin heating up even more. Moominmamma giggles, patting her son's head and mussing his fluffy white fur.  
"Have a good week dear, and do be careful. I'm not old enough to be a grandmother yet," She chuckles, giving him a hug. Once she pulls away, Moomin squeaks out a flustered goodbye before zipping out of the house, past Moominpappa and down to Snufkin's campsite.  
  
"Ready?" Snufkin asks, completely unaware of the embarrassing conversation Moomin had just had. With a nod, Moomin follows him and off they go on the path through the forest.  
  
Moomin wonders why he signed himself up for this torture as he watches the tree leaves flutter in the wind. Spending a week alone with Snufkin? Splendid! Spending a week alone with Snufkin, helping him through his heat but never being able to let his true feelings out? Absolutely awful!  
  
He wanted nothing more than to tell the other how much he wanted to be with him, to hold him and to call him his mate. How wonderful that would be. Moomin's heart swelled whenever he glanced over at Snufkin, watching the way the sun kissed his face. He was truly a thing of beauty and Moomin felt blessed just to walk by his side.  
  
Snufkin felt like his heart would beat out of his chest from how hard it was pounding. Maybe asking Moomintroll to occomany him was a bad idea. Snufkin had long since learned that he had absolutely no filter when in heat, and sometimes that lead to him rambling on about the most interesting of things.  
His biggest fear was that he'd let his feelings for Moomintroll slip. For a moment he wonders just how much Moomin knows about omegas and if he knows what's fact and what's rumors. It wouldn't hurt to ask, actually.  
  
So he does.  
  
Moomin takes a moment to reply, tapping the bottom of his snout in response. "Well," He begins, "I know you go into heat twice a year and can get preg- oh no! What if I get you pregnant?" He gasps, paws tightening around the straps of his bag as he stops to stare worriedly at Snufkin.  
He's not ready to be a father! If the children are anything like the mymble clan he'd be a dead man! His worries fall away however, when Snufkin releases a hearty laugh, nearly doubling over from how hard he's laughing.  
  
"What?" Moomin whines, ears flattening back against his head. "It's a very serious worry!"  
  
"Indeed it is, but you needn't worry! We aren't genetically compatible," Snufkin explains, wiping away tears that formed in his eyes from how hard he laughed. Moomin let the information process before making a sound of acknowledgement.

* * *

They continued on for the rest of the day, stopping to enjoy a quick snack at noon before setting back to walking again. Snufkin's goal was to find a nice, secluded place near a fishing spot so they'd have more food if they happened to run out of their provisions for the week.  
  
It took some time for them to find a spot that Snufkin was pleased with. Moomin helped him set up the tent, and on the inside he rolled out items he brought from home. Another thing he knew about omegas was that they also nested, but Snufkin didn't have enough items to build a nest, so Moomin took it upon himself to bring some. He slipped out of the tent when Snufkin entered, giving him peace to change it as he pleased.  
  
Snufkin didn't argue about the excess stuff suddenly in his tent. Instead he moved some blankets to the other side of his tent, fluffed some pillows, and pushed some fluffy items to the corners of the tent, and after all of that was good and done, he huffed and wiped his paws together.  
  
"Is it all good?" Moomin asked, peaking his head in through the opening, finding Snufkin already curled up like a cute little kitten. "Oh." His heart swelled as he crawled in and closed the tent. Snufkin seemed to already be asleep, the effects of his pre-heat already taking a toll on him. Moomin figured he would sleep too, wake up early, and cook Snufkin breakfast.

* * *

Snufkin woke to the scent of something sweet cooking over a fire, but as he went to move, his gut ached and legs felt slick. Snufkin groaned, I must have forgotten to undress last night. He stood and began to do so, only to stop when he realized his tent was filled with items that weren't his own. Oh, right. Moomintroll is with me, he must be cooking.  
  
Snufkin tossed his coat and slick drenched trousers to the corner of the tent before going to remove the rest of his clothes. His skin tingles with every movement he makes and Snufkin can't hold back the breathy moan that spills past his lips once he is finally undressed and curled back up. His tail flicks and thumps against the blankets as he groans, burying his face into his pillow.  
  
His paw has a mind of it's own as it takes to dancing down his sides and over the outside of his thigh. Snufkin finds himself panting softly and rolling onto his back to let his thighs fall apart, his paw trickling downwards and gently rubbing against his inner thigh before moving up to his slick drenched entrance, rubbing small circles around it. His other paw soon joins in on the fun, teasingly stroking at the head of his cock.  
  
Moomin tries to focus on cooking the blueberry pancakes for Snufkin rather than focusing on the sounds Snufkin is making from inside the tent. Were the gods trying to kill him? Because he swore they were! He could feel himself growing hard with each sound Snufkin made and by his tail Snufkin was going to be the death of him.  
  
Thank goodness he was almost done cooking the pancakes, however. That was a plus. The downside would be getting Snufkin to stop touching himself long enough to eat the pancakes.  
  
After removing the pancakes and putting out the fire, Moomin returned to the tent on shaky legs. Hold it together Moomin! Hold it together! He tells himself as he slips inside. It doesn't work, for he nearly has a heart attack once he enters. There's a sweet smell in the air that is suffocating and makes his head spin but that's not the most of it; as Snufkin is lying on his back, shamelessly pleasuring himself.  
  
Oh by his tail, the gods must be laughing at him. What had the poor Moomintroll done to them to deserve this?  
  
Snufkin only shifts to look at him as Moomin enters, and then returns to his task at hand, completely ignoring Moomin and his delicious stack of pancakes.  
"Snufkin!" Moomin finds himself sqeaking. Finding Snufkin like this probably should have been expected from the lewd sounds he had been making however he didn't realize how real it would be until now.  
  
It seems Snufkin doesn't hear him, too lost in his own pleasure and heat to even acknowledge him a second time, so Moomin sets the pancakes down where they won't get ruined and crawls over to the mumrik. He's lovely. Moomin thought, peering down the curve of his snout to look at Snufkin, whose face is blotchy and red from heat. His hair stuck to his face from sweat, and his lashes fluttered lightly against his cheeks and-  
  
"Snufkin?" Moomintroll tries again and this time Snufkin responds by letting his eyes flutter open. Half lidded brown meet his own, and Snufkin raises his paw to brush against Moomin's cheek. It feels good and Moomin finds himself involuntarily leaning into the touch.  
  
"Moomie," He hears Snufkin whisper, "Please."  
  
And oh, who is he to say no to Snufkin?

* * *

Omegas in heat are... amazing. Moomin has to say it. How they can manage to keep going even after coming once or twice... or ten times? Was Snufkin going to hurt himself? He should have brought one of Pappa's books on omegas with him! Though, Moomin doubts he'd get a chance to read it, for all his attention was on Snufkin and his head.  
  
Snufkin happens to be much more clingy in heat. The first time he whines from the loss of contact with Moomin, it sends his heart reeling so hard he has to catch his breath. Snufkin actually wanting to be touched by people was already out of character, but whining because Moomin stepped away to get food for them? Now that was so far out of character, Moomin had to stop himself from letting his brain run wild with the theory that Snufkin was replaced by an impostor.  
  
Snufkin follows him to the entrance of the tent, soft sounds of annoyance escaping him all the way. It is quite jarring, for Snufkin is a whole other person during his heat. How embarassed would Snufkin be if he knew he acted like this?  
  
Moomin can't say he doesn't mind this Snufkin, however. When he's finished cooking, Snufkin will settle himself on Moomin's lap, making sure Moomin is snuggled deep inside him as they eat. Goodness, Moomin thinks as he nibbles on a fish. It would be awfully embarassing for the both of us if someone saw us right now.  
  
Snufkin releases a loud purr when Moomintroll absentmindedly scratches a sensitive spot on Snufkin's stomach. It causes him to lean back and rub his neck against Moomintroll's. Snufkin had been doing that quite a bit, actually and if Moomin remembered correctly, that meant Snufkin was scenting him.  
  
Moomintroll never thought he'd be affected by an omega in heat. But there were a few times when Moomin found himself wanting to mark Snufkin. Like the times the mumrik sat in his lap, much like this; it would be so easy to just lean forward and mark him... He stops himself when he realizes he's leaning forward, pressing his snout into the junction between Snufkin's neck and shoulder. It makes Snufkin shudder, but he's too blissfully stuck in his heat-daze, food long forgotten as he takes to lightly bouncing on Moomin's cock to even notice.  
  
Moomin huffs, for Moominmamma didn't raise him to do such a thing and surely, Snufkin would never forgive him if he went and marked Snufkin without his permission. During the times where he found himself thinking like that, he'd roll Snufkin onto his back and rock into him in the way that made Snufkin curl around him and purr and cry his name oh so delectably.  
  
The way Snufkin whines is like a drug to Moomin, honestly. He'd never expected such lovely sounds to ever come from the vagabond. He was always so quiet and only spoke when he needed to bare word of wisdom. He's still quiet now, even when Moomin lifts one of Snufkin's legs over his shoulder, trying to find the best position that makes Snufkin feel good.  
  
Oh, does it work. Snufkin makes a sound, a mix between a moan and a cry, when Moomin shifts, pressing inward gently. His leg is shaking on Moomin's shoulder and slips down a couple of times, after each gentle thrust from Moomin.  
  
For having no experience, Moomin is a quick learner. Snufkin's heat adled brain recognizes this only slightly as Moomin's cock presses inside of him. Good. It feels good. Is all he can think. I want more. His back arcs when Moomin changes tempo, causing his cock to brush past his most sensitive spots; making his gut and thighs tingle and oh, yes!  
  
"Moomin," He moans, reaching up and wrapping his arms around Moomin's neck. He feels so good, everything feels so good, like he's floating on one of the pink clouds from the Hobgoblins hat. It's just the two of them in this corner of the world, and oh- he wants to let his heart reach out to grab Moomin's. His filter is gone. When the soft fur of Moomin's belly rubs against his own cock and Moomin's cock fucks into him even deeper, releasing his seed, Snufkin lets the words tumble out with a cry as he too cums, "I love you."  
  
Snufkin falls asleep less than a second later after that, leaving a disoriented Moomin to pull out with a squelching 'plop'.  


* * *

By the forth day, Moomin finds himself ready to pass out by the fire. Snufkin was well sated and fast asleep, and Moomin decided he had to leave the tent or his heart would explode from the absolute adorableness that was Snufkin fast asleep.  
  
His muscles ached from the constant activity, but having Snufkin smile a wide, toothy smile of pure contentedness made it all worth while. What he wouldn't give to spend time making love to Snufkin outside of his heat. He doesn't want this to be a one time thing, he doesn't want Snufkin's confession to have been one of a heat-addled brain and something that wasn't true.  
  
Maybe he was being over-dramatic, but the idea was heartbreaking.  
  
Snufkin crawled out of the tent at some point, realeasing a loud yawn as he makes his way over to Moomin. He paused for a moment before perching beside Moomin and leaning against him. "How are you feeling?" he asks. Moomin stares at him for a time, Snufkin's face is still flushed, and his skin is warm.  
  
"I'm alright," He replies, "I'm a little sore, I suppose."  
  
"That happens," Snufkin hums, stretching and groaning before slumping back against Moomintroll. "I should be finished by tomorrow, if not then, then the day after."  
  
Moomin nods, silently watching the fire. He's not really sure what to say, as it seems Snufkin has reached a moment of clarity in his heat, something that he'd mentioned before, as it happens around the end of his heat before it hits full force once more before it finishes.  
  
"You can leave, if you're not happy doing this, Moomin." Snufkin's voice cuts through his thoughts, its soft and sweet despite the deepness of his voice, "I'll understand."  
  
Moomin shakes his head, "No, no! I'm fine! It's just..." He sighs, turning his gaze so that it can fall onto the Mumrik. The way the moonlight falls on him and how the fire reflects in his eyes make him look like an angel. He finds the words bubbling out before he can even stop himself, "You said you loved me."  
Snufkin gasps quietly, it's barely audible but Moomintroll can still hear it as a quiet gust of breath. He's silent, eyes searching Moomin's for any sign of a joke.  
  
Then, he smiles a wide, handsome smile and Moomin feels his heart stutter.

"I meant what I said."  
  
Moomin frowns, worrying at his cheek with his blunt teeth, "Are you sure it's not just your heat?" He asks.  
  
Snufkin nods, "Yes, I'm sure. I love you," He looks off into the fire and Moomin can see beads of sweat rolling down the side of Snufkin's head. His hair is damp and he smells of dirty and sweat. He sighs, "I wasn't planning on telling you. I lose my filter during my heats."  
  
Moomin finds his heart fluttering at that.  
  
It pounds even harder when Snufkin leans in, his brown eyes hazy and lidded with lust, staring deeply and intently into Moomin's own.  
  
"Would you be my mate?" Snufkin asks, his voice airy.  
  
The answer he recieves is furry lips pressed against his own, mixed with a soft tongue and blunt teeth that nibble gently at his lips. Moomin is tilting his head so that they can kiss and shifting his position so that Snufkin can sit on his lap.  
  
Snufkin accepts the silent gesture, continuing their kiss as he crawls onto Moomin's lap. He moans into the kiss and uses his claws to gently scratch behidn Moomin's ear, eliciting a moan from the moomin.  
  
He grinds his ass against Moomin's cock when he feels it harden and slip out of it's slit, already dripping small amounts of precum that stick to the bottom of Snufkin's thighs.  
  
Snufkin's mouth is a wonder, his tongue like an odd sand-paper against Moomin's own. It's rough, but not enough to hurt; and tickles when it brushes against Moomin's cheek.  
  
"Snufkin," Moomin moans as he pulls away from the kiss. The need to mark him had been growing stronger since the night Snufkin proclaimed his love, the need was eating him alive. "I- I want to mark you."  
  
The mumrik hums, pressing his forehead against Moomin and looking deep within his baby blue eyes. Such a lovely color. "Soon." Snufkin says before slipping off of Moomin's lap and moving to the patch of grass by the riverbed. He stretches and lies down on his stomach before pushing himself onto his knees and presenting.  
  
Moomin watches as if this was the first time Snufkin had presented himself within the past week. It is the first time, perhaps, with the way things have shifted in their relationship now. He wades over, dazed by the shameless gleam in Snufkin's eyes as the mumrik peers at him from over his shoulder.  
  
Snufkin's skin is warm to the touch, like it's been for the rest of the week. Under the touch of his soft paws that roam over Snufkin's hips and brush past his cock, Snufkin melts with a sickeningly sweet moan.  
  
He shifts his hips, his ass jiggling with the movement. Snufkin hopes this will get the Moomin to hurry up because words can't describe the need he has that's built up within hip. It's tight in his gut and makes him feel like he's going to explode if he doesn't get his release.  
  
The feeling of Moomin's soft fur brushing against his back sends Snufkin into a tizzy. He's been sensitive all week, but with his heat coming to it's close, he's even more sensitive. Each strand of fur feels like a thousand little fingers running up his back, touching everywhere and making him huff.  
  
Moomin can't hold back any longer, taking his cock in paw so that he can push it into Snufkin's hole. He moans as he slides in because by the gods, does it feel good to be inside Snufkin. Once he bottoms out, balls pressing against the curvature of Snufkin's ass, the omega lifts his head to press it back against Moomin's.  
  
There's a warm and connected feeling between them, like this was mean to be all along.  
Moomin starts to thrust, gentle and lovingly because it's all he knows how to do when it comes to Snufkin. He can't imagine it hard and rough, but it's not like Snufkin minds the gentleness and the soft thrums of Moomin's cock against his prostate.  
  
It's love. He loves me! they think, grunting and moaning together with each movement Moomin makes. Snufkin pushes his back to meet Moomin's thrusts. At somepoint he nuzzles his neck against Moomin's and purrs the happiest little purr.  
  
Snufkin feels amazing around him, and each thrust sends a tingle of excitement through Moomin's gut. Over the past week he's come to learn that this means he's going to release soon and he can tell that Snufkin is close too, by the way Snufkin twitches around his cock.  
  
"Now," Snufkin grunts, tilting his head to the side. "Ma-mark me."  
  
Moomin accepts the gesture by grazing his blunt teeth against the junction between Snufkin's neck and shoulder and the tingling sensation Snufkin gets makes him shake so hard he can barely hold himself up.  
  
When Moomin bites down in full, Snufkin gives a gasp, archs against Moomin, and comes with a heavy cry, body shaking and twitching uncontrollably from the best orgasm he'd had within the week.  
  
Snufkin wiggles about, causing Moomin to still so that Snufkin can do what he wants. Which happens to be rolling over onto his back so that he can shove at Moomin's chest. Moomin moves back away from the mumrik, curious and confused. His cock is aching for release as he watches the mumrik.  
  
Snufkin nuzzles his cheek against Moomins thighs purring as he does so. Moomin knows where this is going and ohh, he can't wait.  
  
The feeling of Snufkin's tongue against his cock is so odd yet so deliactable. The gasps Snufkin gives when he pulls off of Moomin's cock to get some air is undeniably the sexiest sound Snufkin has made yet. The way his lips shine with saliva the more he bobs his head; it's all too much.  
  
Moomin comes inside Snufkin's mouth with a shuddering cry, and Snufkin enjoys the salty taste as he tries to swallow every last drop. It's futile, as he still ends up with cum dribbling down his chin in pearly white beads.  
  
Snufkin let's Moomin lift his chin and lick the rest of his cum from it. He's still hazy and his body wants more.  
  
Moomin let's Snufkin push him onto his back before the mumrik crawls on top of him, swinging his leg over Moomin's large belly. He wants to cum again then and there from the way Snufkin sinks down onto his still erect cock. His paws go to Snufkin's hips instantly, when the mumrik starts to lose his balance. Omegas in heat really can go for long times and Moomin is still getting whiplash from how Snufkin still wants to fuck even when he's half asleep.  
  
Snufkin wishes he could form words now; he wants to tell Moomin how lovely he looks in the moonlight, fur sweaty and matted and eyes half-lidded. Snufkin is tingly all over and can't wait to come again as he thrusts his body down roughly against Moomin's cock; he's tired and it's messy and their bodies meet with sloppy sounds but it's all so hot and endearing Snufkin can't care.  
  
Moomin comes again, driven crazy by how sexy Snufkin is illuminated by the moonlight and aggressively bouncing on his cock as if it's the last thing he'd ever do.  
  
With one final thrust, Snufkin comes for the last time, come spurting onto Moomin's furry tummy and chest, getting squished into it when Snufkin tiredly collapses onto Moomin, purring contentedly as he cuddles into Moomin's chest.  
  
Moomin can say his arms and legs are officially jelly from all of the orgasms he's had this week. It takes all of his remaining energy to get up and carry, (mostly drag) the sleeping Snufkin into his tent. But that didn't matter much now, as they curled up in each others arms.  
  
"I love you, Moomin." Snufkin whispered.  
  
"I love you too, Snufkin."

**Author's Note:**

> If you ask nicely I *might* give you my tumblr. 
> 
> This is the 2nd time I've actually sat and written a smut fic and also it's 1am so I don't have the energy to fully edit it so have this in it's raw glory.


End file.
